


Days Like These

by pxachypaigey



Series: Viktuuri Oneshots [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Crushes, Cuddling, First Dates, Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M, Movie Night, One Shot, Romance, Sleepovers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i miss them so much, my first fic on here hello
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 21:55:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30062124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pxachypaigey/pseuds/pxachypaigey
Summary: Yuuri goes over to Viktor's house for a movie night.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: Viktuuri Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2211612
Comments: 5
Kudos: 30





	Days Like These

**Author's Note:**

> So if you follow me on twitter you would know that recently I found this OTP prompt generator and it's my favorite thing rn. For this fic, I combined two prompts: "Yuuri goes over to Viktor's house after staying up all night (I ended up changing it to a movie night). Even though he does his best to stay awake, he ends up falling asleep while cuddling Viktor. Yuuri is quite embarrassed (and half-asleep) when he wakes up, but Viktor doesn't mind." and "Yuuri coming home from a cuddly date with Viktor and realizing that his shirt still smells like Viktor. Yuuri pulls his shirt up to his face to smell it before it fades away."
> 
> Here's a link to the prompt generator: https://atsuzaki-playground.neocities.org
> 
> Enjoy!!

“Sounds like a date to me”

Phichit’s words echoed in Yuuri’s mind for the rest of the day. He had been rummaging through his clothes, unaware of the familiar face by the doorway. The only thing on his mind was finding the perfect outfit. There was no way he’d look like a mess in front of Viktor Nikiforov. 

“What are you doing?” his roommate inquired. 

“Uh well, you see, Viktor invited me over to his house for a movie night”, Yuuri paused as he rubbed the back of his neck, unaware of how much he was blushing, “He says I’m welcome to sleep over if I want”

Phichit let out a chuckle as he leaned against the doorway and crossed his arms. 

And then he proceeded to say the phrase that stuck with Yuuri for hours. 

A date. 

Yuuri was quick to shake off the feeling. As much as he wanted it to be a date, he didn’t want to get his hopes up. Nonetheless, the feeling still lingered. The slight possibility of Viktor being interested in him never failed to make his heart flutter. 

Yuuri would be lying if he said he didn’t think about Viktor a lot. He’d be lying if he said he didn’t sneak glances at him whenever he got the chance. He’d be lying if he said he wasn’t nervous as hell for this movie night. 

_ What if I embarrass myself? What if he gets bored of me? What if-- _

Another feeling Yuuri tried to shake off. It still lingered, like the smoke after the campfire’s been long put out. Before he could think anymore, he was unlocking the door and greeted by his lively friend. Luckily, he was able to ignore his worries thanks to all the work he had to do that night.  _ Thanks, Celestino.  _

Friday arrived way too soon. One blink and here he was: standing in front of a door of an apartment he’s never been too. It wasn’t any old apartment: it was Viktor’s. Yuuri’s hand hovered over the door, feeling practically frozen. He had picked out a light blue sweater with a white collared shirt underneath. The front part was loosely tucked underneath jeans that were cuffed at the ankle. He was wearing black and white checkered vans, his favorite pair. Casual, but enough to look somewhat decent. 

_ Come on,  _ he thought.  _ Just knock, you’re going to keep Viktor waiting.  _

Fortunately, he didn’t have to make a move. Suddenly he was met with a familiar pair of ocean eyes, greeting him warmly with a smile. Gray bangs that fell below ocean blue eyes were brushed neatly to the side. Bright pink socks with poodles clashed with a black turtle neck tucked under high waisted jeans. With one look at the man standing before him, Yuuri felt like he was being carried by a flock of birds, ascending to the gates of Heaven. This time, his whole body was frozen, uncertain of what to say.

_ Whatever you do, don’t embarrass yourself.  _

Before he could open his mouth, Viktor beat him to it:

“Yuuri! You’ re right on time!”

That charming Russian accent was going to be the death of him. 

“Hey Viktor”, he murmured, hoping that the taller man didn’t hear the nervousness in his voice. 

“Come in, come in”, Viktor ushered Yuuri to the inside of his apartment. 

Before Yuuri could take a look around, he found himself being toppled to the floor .  It was a dog, a poodle to be exact, licking his face all over .

“Hey! Down, boy!” Viktor scolded to the poodle, who clearly wasn’t listening. 

Yuuri managed to sit up and began  petting the dog, settling down. 

“Sorry about that, he loves making friends”, Viktor chuckled. 

“That’s okay, it just startled me a bit” , Yuuri was a bit embarrassed that not even  five minutes in, he was being toppled to the floor by a poodle.  Fortunately, he distracted himself by pampering the poodle in front of him . 

“What’s his name?”

“ Makkachin ”, Viktor smiled, leaning down to also pet the dog. 

Afterwards, Viktor gave Yuuri a mini tour around his apartment. It was small, smaller than his and Phichit’s, but it was nice. His TV resided in his room while his computer and desk were out in the living room, which was the opposite of Yuuri’s. There was a dog bed by the sofa, with a bin of dog toys next to it. He also had a shelf of antiques, most of them from going to thrift stores with Chris. 

Once he was done showing Yuuri around, Viktor grabbed his phone, dialing the nearest pizza place. 

“What kind of pizza  do you like?”

“Pepperoni is fine”

Viktor picked up his phone and dialed up the nearest pizza place. Yuuri shifted sheepishly, unsure if he should sit down. He just stood there awkwardly, waiting for Viktor to hang up.

“Is Dr. Pepper okay for a drink?”

“Sure”, Yuuri looked around, examining his surroundings. Viktor’s place was very nice. Yuuri, however, couldn’t help but wonder if he got lonely, considering it was just him and his dog living here.

“Okay”, Viktor hung up the phone, “What do you wanna do while we wait?”

\----

“Viktor...”, Yuuri paused, watching how the ocean-eyed man’s face lit up when his name was called, like a puppy. He was lying on his bed, hands resting on his chest. Yuuri was sitting on the floor right next to the bed, previously looking at his phone. He was previously looking at some of the polaroids on the wall. Some were of  Makkachin , others were of Viktor and his friends. 

“You never told me what movies we’re watching”

Viktor got up and walked to the TV. He held up three movies, “Ta da!”

Yuuri looked closer and read the titles:  _ Star Wars: A New Hope, Empire Strikes Back, and Return of the Jedi.  _

“I didn’t know you were a Star Wars fan”

“Actually, this would be my first time watching them”, Viktor lets out an adorable giggle, and Yuuri’s heart can’t help but flutter, “This was a birthday gift from Chris”.

“Oh...well why didn’t you invite him over instead”, Yuuri looked down at the floor, not meeting Viktor gaze.  He felt bad and wondered why Viktor would choose Chris over him. 

Viktor let out another one of his precious laughs, “Chris is a busy guy, besides, I enjoy your company”.

Nothing could prepare Yuuri for that statement. Viktor Nikiforov enjoys  _ his  _ company. He covered his face to hide the blush that was currently forming. 

Viktor walked up and placed his hands on Yuuri’s; tender and warm. The former slowly pulls the latter’s hands from his face. Blue eyes met brown, and Yuuri felt like he was going to melt from the touch and eye contact. A hand was separated from the grasp and placed on Yuuri’s forehead. 

“Yuuri, are you feeling alright ?”

“Uh, yeah I'm fine”, Yuuri squeaked, trying his best to stay composed but clearly failing. 

Viktor opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by the sound of the doorbell. 

“Oh, pizza’s here!” Viktor beamed and walked toward the door. 

It hadn't even been five seconds and Yuuri was already missing the contact. He loved how warm and tender Viktor’s hands felt. He loved the way Viktor smiled; that adorable heart shaped smile that could light up an entire room. He loved Viktor’s platinum hair and the way it fell over the side of his face. He loved--

“Yuuri?”

“Huh, what?” Yuuri spoke a bit too loudly, earning a dirty look from  Makkachin , who was trying to sleep. 

Viktor just chuckled, setting the pizza and a 2-liter bottle of Dr. Pepper on the table. The aroma of food was enough to perk the dog up, who came charging toward the table. His paws were on the chair now, nose inching closer toward the box. Viktor ignored him, going to the kitchen to grab cups and plates. Yuuri just stood there awkwardly, not knowing what to do. 

After what seemed like hours of awkward silence, with only the sounds of pouring soda and  Makka’s panting, Viktor got up with his drink and plate. Yuuri grabbed his drink that the former poured for him and placed two pieces of pizza on his plate, following Viktor to his room. 

\----

Not even 30 minutes into the movie and Viktor almost spilled his soda and Phichit kept texting Yuuri asking how his “date” was going. Yuuri turned off his phone, placing it on the nightstand. Both of them were sitting on the edge of Viktor’s bed, shoulders barely touching. The platinum haired man was practically absorbed in the movie. Yuuri found it adorable how his face lit up, sky blue eyes glued to the screen. Yuuri’s mind, on the other hand, couldn’t help but wander every now and then. He wanted nothing more than to lean his head on the taller man’s shoulder, snuggling into his embrace. He thought back to earlier when Viktor cupped his face, and how much he missed the contact. He thought back to how soft and warm Viktor’s hands felt and--

His thoughts were interrupted with the sound of a burp coming from Viktor, who let out a laugh afterward. Yuuri just sighed and playfully nudged him. 

“That’s gross”, he chuckled. 

\----

In the middle of  _ Empire Strikes Back _ , they were both huddled under one of Viktor’s blankets, since Viktor kept complaining about how cold he was. This time they were even closer, with both of their shoulders lightly bumping into each other from time to time. Yuuri could feel his face warming up, trying his best to stay composed. 

As the movie progressed, Viktor’s eyes grew heavier. He wanted to stay awake, but sleep was calling his name. Next thing he knew, his head was on Yuuri’s shoulder, ready to succumb to slumber. 

The brown-eyed man looked over, smiling. 

“Tired?”

All Viktor could muster was a hum in reply. Yuuri couldn’t help but admire how adorable the former looked. 

“Want me to pause it so we can finish tomorrow?”

Viktor hummed again in response. 

Viktor hummed again in response.  Yuuri’s voice was so soft and soothing ,  draping itself around Viktor like a warm blanket, tucking him into bed.  He got up to turn off the movie and lights, earning a groan from Viktor with the loss of contact.  He tucked Viktor in and started to make his way out of the ro om when he felt something grab his hand. 

“Stay”, a sleepy voice muttered. 

Yuuri cocked his head, “Really? You don’t mind?”

“No, do you?”

“Not at all”, Yuuri was a smiling mess at this point. 

As soon as he laid down, he heard the other man shuffling to his side.  He tucked himself and tried to  get some shut eye.  He was making progress, eyes reading to succumb to slumber, unti l  he heard shuffling next to him. 

“Can’t sleep?” he asked. 

“Yuuri…”, a  drowsy voice said. 

“Hmm?”

“Can we cuddle?”

The question was so sudden. This whole time Yuuri wanted nothing more then to wrap his arms around Viktor, but never getting the courage to ask.  Now  _ Viktor  _ wants to cuddle with  _ him _ . 

_ This has to be a dream _ , he thought. But it wasn’t, because he  was still wide awake. 

“Sure”, he realized his voice was a bit too loud in that statement, but Viktor didn’t seem to mind. He slowly wrapped his arms around Yuuri, nuzzling into the crook of his neck.  The younger man  returned the embrace, resting  his chin on the platinum hair which smelled like warm vanilla. 

Viktor  couldn’t help but melt into the embrace; Yuuri was so  _ soft _ and  _ warm _ , he never wanted to let go. He melted even more when arms were wrapping around him. Slowly, both of them fell asleep in each other’s arms. 

——

Yuuri was now back in a place he’s frequented so many times before.  The familiar smells and furniture welcomed him back, and so did a familiar voice. 

“Hey Yuuri!! How did the date go?”

There was that word  _ again.  _

A date. 

Yeah, it’s safe to say that was a date. Neither of them had to say it, but they both knew. They both knew how much their hearts fluttered when thinking about the other. They both knew  how they were constantly thinking about each other. They both knew—

“Yuuri?”

“Uh yeah, it was nice” , he said sheepishly. 

“You’re not denying it?”

He shrugged, “It is what it is”.

Phichit was about to ask another question when Yuuri quickly made his way to his room.

“Sorry can’t talk now. I didn’t get much sleep and I’m exhausted”

The door shut, maybe a bit too loud then he anticipated.  It was the furthest thing from the truth: Yuuri slept like a baby last night.  He remembered how flustered and embarrassed he was  the next day when they both got up. He remembered the hug they both shared before he had to leave: passionate and warm. He missed it so much already. He didn’t mind how much Viktor moved in his sleep, one minute his head  was under the other man’s chin and the next minute it was resting on his lower chest. 

Yuuri buried his face in shirt shirt, noticing how it still had the smell of warm vanilla. It was nice and calming, and almost like Viktor was still with him. 

_ God, you’re  _ _ in love aren’t you? _ , he thought. He didn’t want to use the l word yet, but the thought  couldn’t help but linger. 

_ Am I in love with Viktor Nikiforov? _

Before he could dwell on it anymore, he felt his phone buzz from his pants. 

_ New text message from: Viktor. _

Of course, just at the right time. 

He was almost embarrassed of how quick he was to open his phone.

“ I had a lot of fun, we should definitely do this again sometime :))"

Yuuri replied:

“Me too! How does next Saturday sound?”

Another buzz. 

“Sure! It’s a date :DD”

There was that word once again. 

A date. 

Yuuri was a smiling mess for the rest of the day. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading!! This is my first fic ever posted on AO3 and my first time publishing my writing publicly in over a year. Please leave a comment and let me know what you think!! 
> 
> Twitter- pxachypaigey  
> Tumblr- pxachypaigey (I'm not as active on there as twitter tho)


End file.
